This invention relates to a storage system for data tapes used in data processing systems.
Data tapes are conventionally kept on reels. Sealing rings with latch and hanger devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,144 of Osojnak; and 3,967,773 of Albrecht, are conventionally mounted on the tape reels to protect the tape and hang the reels in storage cabinets or racks as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,178 of Wright and 3,298,530 of Clouthier. Another kind of tape reel storage unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,538 of Armistead.
Most conventional tape storage racks comprise a vertical framework having opposite open front and back portions by which tapes are inserted or removed from the rack. A plurality of vertically spaced laterally extending elongated hanger bars are centrally mounted between lateral side walls of the rack. Each bar has a forward and rear set of laterally spaced openings to receive hanger devices on sealing rings mounted on tape reels. In this arrangement only two longitudinally spaced-apart, axially aligned rows of tape reels may be supported by the rack at each vertical level thereof. It is also necessary when using this type of rack arrangement to place the rack at a position in a room where it may be accessed from both the front and back.
It would be desirable to provide a storage rack for storing tape reels in high density axially aligned laterally extending rows in row depths, measured in a front to back direction, of greater than two tape reels. It would be further desirable to provide a storage rack having multiple closely spaced vertical levels with a plurality of such rows at each level. It would be further desirable to provide such a storage rack in an arrangement which allowed quick and easy removal of any tape stored in the rack from a single side of the rack. It would be further desirable to provide such a storage rack which allowed tapes to be easily mounted at any position within the rack from a single side of the rack.